LED devices having phosphor materials for converting LED light to desired wavelengths can be configured in various packages. For example, white LED devices may be used to replace some conventional light sources such as incandescent light bulbs, florescent light sources and discharge lamps. As shown in FIG. 1, a white LED device can include a short wavelength LED (Blue or UV) with a wavelength conversion material such as phosphors located in the LED light path to convert the LED light into white light. To further improve light extraction efficiency and shape the output light distribution, additional optics is placed around LED and phosphors base. As shown in FIG. 1, some commercial white LED devices include certain optics such as reflective cups and dome lens in various shapes to modify the emitted white light for output. The packaging of such commercial white LED devices tends to be bulky and requires complicated manufacturing processes.